


Can't Resist

by LuciferTheMorningstarIsASweetheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferTheMorningstarIsASweetheart/pseuds/LuciferTheMorningstarIsASweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sneaks off to meet with Lucifer and when Dean finds out he's pissed until he sees a very human Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Resist

Sam quietly shrugged his jacket on before sneaking past Dean who was passed out on the couch 'Dr Sexy MD' reruns playing on the television. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but how could he resist? His angel was waiting for him. He made sure Cass was asleep before sneaking out of the bunker. Dean would kill him if he took the Impala but he knew Castiel wouldn't be as pissed if he took his car. Just to be sure that Dean wouldn't be able to follow him he took his knife from inside his jacket and slashed his tyres. "This will be less harmful" he reassured himself before climbing into Castiel's car.

~10 minutes later~

Sam pulled up at the `Love Shack'. A honeymooners motel. He walked inside and strolled up to the front desk. The clerk `Kathy' beamed a bright smile at him "room 257" she handed him a key. Curiously he took it "someone quite handsome is expecting you. You are Sam, right?" he couldn't help but smile "Yes I am" he gave the key a little jangle "thanks". He turned around smiling to himself and headed over to the elevator, hardly able to contain his excitement.

~One elevator ride later~

Sam wound through the corridor, checking the numbers on the doors as he went. He finally came to a stop at the very last door, taking a very deep breath before raising his fist to knock. "Come in if you're good looking" a familiar voice called. Sam turned the door knob and swung the door open. Sprawled on the bed was his angel, Lucifer. "Sam. Sam. Sam. I wasn't sure you were going to show" He glanced at the clock on the wall "fifteen minutes? Well that was quick" he slowly stood up. Sam strolled forward and took Luicifer by the shoulders, leaning down to kiss him. Luci responded back with such passion it was as though they were lovers who hadn't seen each other for years. He didn't even remember having torn each other's clothes off. Lucifer dropped the last article in the heap on the floor and pushed Sam down on the bed, soon following.

~back at the bunker~

"I'm gonna kill him!" Dean growled. He had awoken to find Sam missing and Castiel's car gone. To his shock he found that his baby's tyres had been slashed, obviously to prevent Dean from tracking the son of a bitch down. The bunker door swung open and a very tired bleary eyed looking Castiel stumbled out. "Dean what's going on?" he couldn't help but let go of some of that anger at the sight of Cass. He just looked so adorable with his bed-hair and rumbled t-shirt, grey sweats and bare feet. "Sam took off somewhere. With your car.. He slashed the tyres to the Impala" he patted the hood of his baby. "My car? He took my car?" Castiel's voice raised a little but to be honest he was too tired to really be angry. With a sigh he swiped at his eyes. Dean's eyes narrowed as he gave Cass a once over. "Hey man, you alright?" Castiel nodded slightly, stifling a yawn "Yes Dean, I'm fine". He turned and headed back inside, stumbling over to the couch and collapsing onto it. Dean followed him inside and perched on the edge of the couch, his features softened by listening to the soft snores of his angel. "Not my angel. Not my angel" he thought to himself. "Not my angel... yet". He leant forward and switched the t.v off with the remote, before gently giving Cass a shake "hey Cass? If you're gonna sleep you might want to go to bed. Its more comfy" but Castiel just grumbled and shifted to his side, reaching up to yank Dean down beside him, his head burrowing into Dean's neck "this... more... comfy" he mumbled before falling asleep. Dean tried to control his breathing and soon found himself asleep with his arms wrapped around his angel's waist.

-Love Shack-

Lucifer brushed Sam's long, unruly hair off of his forehead with a soft sigh. He looked so at peace when he was asleep. Luci knew that he no longer dreamed of his ex girlfriend Jessica, but of the ex-archangel, Lucifer. He didn't blame Castiel for causing the fall of his brothers and sisters. Metatron... Even the name of God's scribe was enough to make Lucifer scowl "sly dick." he looked back down at Sam to find a pair of beautiful pale green eyes gazing up at him. "Who's a sly dick" he asked tiredly. "Metatron" Lucifer's voice dripped with venom. Sam pulled him down close and pressed a soft kiss against his temple before hushing Lucifer. "He'll get his, don't you worry about that, but for now lets just sleep" he could understand why Sam was so tired. They had fucked endlessly for hours, right through to daylight. Luci sighed contentedly and quieted all thoughts of that douche master and watched Sam slip easily back into sleep, being human he soon fell into a deep sleep, curled up tightly against Sam.

Sam dreamt of his recent... uh activities with Lucifer that night. In his dream he was reliving the moment where Lucifer had climbed on the top of him, straddling his waist whilst pressing his mouth roughly against his own. The kiss was a clash of teeth and tongues whilst Lucifer had snaked his hand down to Sam's cock, gripping it tightly but slowly pumping it up and down, his thighs tightly pressed against either side of his waist. Sam had moaned in between kisses before eventually burying his face into the side of Lucifer's neck. He bit roughly at the hollow near the base of his throat eliciting a groan from the former angel. Sam's hands found their way to Lucifer's hips and he felt his hips roll in a very suggestive manner. Lucifer grabbed his hands and pulled them above Sam's head pining them there easily with one hand whilst the other continued to stroke his cock while he leant down so that he could take one of his nipples into his warm and wet mouth. He nipped and suckled at it causing Sam to hiss with pleasure. "Lucifer.. Need you" Sam panted but all he did was lift his hand and give him a wicked smile, taking his hand off of his cock which caused Sam to whine. The pre-cum that was leaking from the head of Sam's dick was used as a lubricant as Lucifer coated his fingers in it before gently pressing them against Sam's asshole rubbing small circles on it, very much enjoying the whines and pants coming from his 'little' hunter. Slowly he pushed one finger in, working it up a bit to loosen him before pushing another one in, pumping them in and out before loosening him up enough to work a third in. Once he was satisfied with his work, he knelt above Sam's face, indicating for him to wet his cock enough so he could bury himself inside of Sam. Lucky for him, Sam was very compliant and took Lucifer into his mouth with a wicked glint in his eyes. He sucked slow but hard causing Lucifer's breath to quicken, hitching in places. Quickened breath turned into small groans of pleasure at the way the head of his cock hit the back of Sam's throat and at the way his cheeks hollowed when he took him in deep. Once satisfied, he pulled free from his mouth and hooked Sam's long legs over his shoulders. He wanted to look at his loves face while he fucked him. He lined up the shot and rammed inside of his ass with such need and desperation that he didn't even care when Sam cried out. Lucifer gripped his legs tightly as he pumped hard and fast, with each thrust he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Ice blue eyes met with pale green, as they both cried out with pleasure, never looking away from each other. Lucifer knew he wouldn't last long and he quickened his pace. When he knew he was about to burst he gave one huge final thrust, burying his cock all the way to the hilt before releasing his seed deep inside of Sam. Feeling this cause Sam to go over the edge and he rutted his hips all the way trough his orgasm. Lucifer had collapsed on top of him and their breaths mingled as they both calmed down from their intense pleasure. Sam reached up and turned Lucifer's head to the side, laying a chaste kiss upon his lips. The dream ended with them curling up beside each other and with Sam falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed it this is my second fanfiction so its not going to be al that great. I'd appreciate some comments if you can xx <3  
> Okay so I had a request for more sex details about the night Lucifer and Sam spent together so hopefully you're satisfied xx. If any of you have requests or prompts of something like that I'd love to hear them! xx <3


End file.
